


Blinders

by Meicdon13



Category: Bus Gamer
Genre: Injury, Multi, Sleeping Together, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Nakajyo and Toki take care of Kazuo, Nakajyo is lost in his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinders

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was “Bus Gamer threesome, post-Game adrenaline. >) Or *shakes* in Saitoh’s case, I guess. Maybe even H/C from the other two? Oh my~” from xcerpted.
> 
> Well that ended up less NSFW than I thought it would. Beta by whymzycal.

Toki wraps his arms around Kazuo and holds him tightly to keep him still. He lets Kazuo press his face against the space between Toki’s shoulder and neck, and doesn’t complain when he feels Kazuo leaking sweat and tears and probably snot all over his shirt.

Kazuo’s got his left arm extended to the side, his wrist held in Nakajyo’s firm but gentle grip. There’s a wound there, shallow but nasty, a flap of skin almost peeling away from the muscle underneath. Nakajyo’s confident that he can patch it up easily enough without having to take Kazuo to the hospital. He starts cleaning the area, trying to see if needs stitches or not.

“I still dunno how you managed to get injured like this,” Nakajyo mutters.

Toki shoots him a glare from above Kazuo’s head. _Now is not the time_ , it clearly says. Nakajyo shrugs and goes back to work.

Nakajyo’s seen worse injuries and has suffered plenty of his own, so part of him scoffs at how Kazuo’s acting. But he reminds himself that before joining Bus Game, Kazuo’d never been in any sort of dangerous situation outside of an arcade game. And if he’s being honest, he has to admit that the way Kazuo’s cowering in Toki’s arms like a giant puppy is cute, in a weird sort of way. Toki’s only holding him to keep him still, but Kazuo seems to be determined to get every ounce of comfort he can from the physical contact.

“I’m done,” Nakajyo announces, standing up and beginning to clean up the mess and put away the first aid kit. Toki immediately lets go of Kazuo and sighs in exasperation when it takes Kazuo a bit longer to do the same.

“It still hurts,” Kazuo whines, inspecting his bandage-wrapped forearm.

“Wait until the meds kick in,” Nakajyo says, messing up Kazuo’s hair. “Everything’ll be nice and loopy when they do.”

“ _What?_ Did you give me _drugs_ -drugs? I thought you only gave me pain meds!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Nakajyo can see Toki making his way to the bathroom. He turns his attention back to Kazuo. “If you’re whining, then you feel good enough to help me change the sheets. You got blood on these.”

Kazuo pouts but helps as best as he can with one arm. Mostly he just hands Nakajyo the clean sheets and pillowcases while he stands off to one side. Normally Nakajyo wouldn’t really bother, but he knows Toki will definitely bitch about the blood, and Kazuo’s freaked out about the whole thing as it is without having to sleep in a bloody bed.

The moment Nakajyo’s settled into his spot, Kazuo is pressed right up against him. The only thing that’s keeping him from attaching himself to Nakajyo like an octopus seems to be his injured arm. Nakajyo only feels slightly bad that he’s grateful for that. He’s gotten used to sharing a bed with Kazuo and Toki, but it’s just too hot for cuddling tonight.

Nakajyo watches as Kazuo slowly falls asleep. He looks even younger without his glasses, and Nakajyo ignores the protective feeling that rises up in him with ease. Practice makes perfect, and he doesn’t think Kazuo would appreciate being coddled like a child (even though he technically still is one).

When Toki finally slips into bed as well, he immediately throws an arm over Kazuo’s waist, spooning up behind him. Kazuo doesn’t wake up, but he makes a happy sound and scoots back a little. Nakajyo barely bites back a comment about Toki’s abandonment issues. He turns off the light and shuffles around a bit to get comfortable.

For maybe half an hour, Nakajyo just watches Toki and Kazuo in the dimness of the room. The blinds are closed, but thin strips of light from the streetlamp outside the apartment shine through between the slats. Nakajyo doesn’t analyze why the sight of his teammates is so comforting, just closes his eyes and finally drifts off.


End file.
